


and i’m no one else’s

by skyelights



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Persona Secret Santa, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelights/pseuds/skyelights
Summary: There’s a lot that Yosuke hates about Inaba, but there’s a lot (read: one Souji Seta) that he’s come to love about Inaba too.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	and i’m no one else’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicianarcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianarcana/gifts).



> hello!! this is my secret santa piece for @renamamiya_ over on twitter!! i really love these boys ... i’m sorry it’s a bit on the shorter side but i hope you enjoy regardless!

_God_ , it was so fucking cold.

There’s a lot that Yosuke hates about Inaba, but the town during the wintertime was way up there. He figured that one out almost as soon as he moved. 

He hadn’t expected it to be too different from winter in the city, just thought it would be … uglier, probably, with gray-green fields of dead grass replacing the towering skyscrapers of Tokyo. And so, he was not at all prepared for how the winds seemed to constantly sting at his eyes and chill him to the bone, leaving him arriving to class as an icicle in the shape of one very irritated Yosuke Hanamura. 

It seemed this year wasn’t going to be any different in that regard - it wasn’t like he could just pull out his Persona and blast all the snow away, as much as he desperately wanted to. He’d just have to suck it up, as per usual. 

He wrapped his arms around himself even tighter and forced himself to refocus on the road ahead of him while he made the arduous trek to school, careful to avoid any patches of ice that could cause him to slip and bust his ass (which had actually happened before, too, and afterwards Yosuke seriously debated just not getting up and letting the earth reclaim him.) 

Now that he was thinking about it, though, he probably should’ve layered up more, or at least brought gloves or… or _something_ , because his nose was starting to burn and his hands were starting to tingle and that was definitely not normal. Shit. 

He hadn’t had enough time in the morning to prepare for the chilly weather today - Teddie had made a mess at breakfast, knocking over a bowl of oatmeal and sending it flying after animatedly describing his escapades at Junes. Yosuke, of course, was the one that ended up cleaning up the aforementioned mess before it stained the carpet (not before thoroughly chewing Teddie out, though he did back off once he saw Teddie’s eyes start watering - that would be yet _another_ mess he didn’t want to deal with this early in the morning), and by the end of it all he had about ten minutes left before he had to leave for school, so in the end he’d only had enough time to pull on a hoodie under his school jacket. He wasn’t even sure if he had anything suited for this kind of weather, anyway.

Well, he’d just have to dig around in his closet when he got back home after school, maybe go shopping later if his paycheck hit and wait, actually, did he have a shift at Junes after school today? If his damn fingers weren’t frozen stiff, he’d pry out his phone from his pocket and check, but -- 

His train of thought was immediately interrupted by the feeling of fabric settling around his neck, and a familiar head of gray hair moving into his vision. Actually, it was more like his train of thought derailed completely and went up in flames, because suddenly he couldn’t find it in him to say anything more coherent than “ _What--_ ”

Souji, the asshole, decides to ignore the wreckage he’s caused and instead simply says “Good morning, Yosuke,” and Yosuke’s not sure if he should be upset with Souji or not. Not like he ever really could be, if he was being completely honest, and especially not when Souji was looking at him like that, smiling all smug like he was actually proud of himself for god knows what reason. 

“Where the hell did you even come from, dude?! And the - your scarf - why? Don’t you need that?” The words were all coming out in a rush now that Yosuke’s brain had finally caught back up to him, but Souji just weathers the verbal assault with a contented little smile, hiding a small laugh behind his (gloved, of course, because Souji’s always prepared) hand.

“You seemed cold, that’s all.” Souji’s got his hands on his hips, looking over Yosuke like he’s appraising him - borderline _checking him out_ , and Yosuke found it concerning how much he didn’t hate the feeling, just found it deeply embarrassing. 

“I mean yeah, I was, but I would’ve been fine, y’know. Aren’t you gonna be the cold one now?” he asks, even though he knows full well that Souji’s got at least two more layers under that white coat.

Souji hums in response, places a finger to his chin in a brilliant display of someone pretending to be in deep thought, and goes, “Well, no, I’m pretty warm, actually. I also think it’d be rude of me to leave my boyfriend shivering in the cold if I could do something about it.” He smiles, a slight upward tug at the corners of his lips, and Yosuke’s almost dizzy from how easily the words leave Souji’s mouth and how utterly _sincere_ he sounds on top of that. 

Yosuke can already feel himself flushing bright red all the way to the tips of his ears, and in a last-minute effort to preserve the last remaining shreds of his dignity, he slugs Souji in the arm (earning him a small _“Ow, haha--”_ ) and turns away, hanging his head low to hide his face. 

Souji chuckles and moves to loop his arm around Yosuke’s waist, pulling him closer until their sides are nearly flush against each other. Yosuke makes a half-hearted attempt to wiggle away, grumbling something like “People can probably see us, you jerk,” and despite his words, if the scarf is good for anything, it at least hides the dopey grin spreading across Yosuke’s face. 

People are definitely staring, he decides, but after he looks over at Souji’s face and is met with nothing but genuine warmth, it turns out that suddenly, he doesn’t really care. He’s perfectly fine with existing in this liminal space, the whole world folded down until it’s just him, Souji, and the snow falling around them.

He takes a deep inhale, and he finds that the scarf smells like Souji -- it smells like home, like laughter and loyalty. It’s not really like him to wax poetic, but, well, his partner’s always been able to bring out a side of him that he never thought he had. 

There’s a lot that Yosuke likes about Inaba, too. Most of it is right here, standing by his side and nudging at his shoulder, making some comment about how they’re probably going to be late for class at this rate, but honestly? Yosuke wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
